Wireless devices may use multiple communication channels (e.g., WiMAX and/or 3G/4G) for transmitting and receiving information. In such wireless devices, interference issues may arise due to the relatively large bandwidth and close proximity of transmitters and receivers activated concurrently within one or separate modems for communicating on the multiple channels.
Interference causes negative effects, such as transmitter spurious emissions at the receiver's band, receiver desensitization due to transmitted signals in the transmitter allocated band, and spurious signals from the receiver and/or transmitter of one system that are affecting another system's receiver. Therefore, a need exists to reduce the negative effects of interference.